Out of Spite
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: WARNING: This is a sequel to Spite by hoagie. Read it before you read this, or else you might not understand. DISCLAIMER: Given permission by hoagie. SUMMARY: Borderline madness, Vicky is forced to face the pain of her situation. She tries to choose the easy way out, but even that is taken from her. Now, she has a chance to make things right between her and the love of her life.


Greetings and salutations, my name is DRAGONGHOST. Also known as DG, Fironhammer, and Firon.

Disclaimer: This is not my story. Or rather it is my 'story', but I do not own the characters or even the fanfic that this comes from. The is a sequel to the fanfic known as Spite, written by hoagie.

Hoagie is my favorite writer within the pairing of Timmy/Vicky, and for good reason. Not that other writers such as SaltyJak, Samuel/Am Sadi, and several others aren't some of my favorites, it's just that hoagie got to me first. When I came looking for the pairing, it was his work that first showed me it was real. It nurtured me and my love for the pair. Thundeblade is the foundation on which I was built upon for writing fanfiction, hoagie is the foundation I was built upon for writing FOP fanfiction.

You can imagine my shock when I learned there was one story he wrote for the pair, that wasn't labeled a romance. He titled it: Spite

He went to a very dark place when writing that story, and even admits he had no idea what he was thinking when he wrote. And let me tell you, I didn't either. It was horrifying, a true tragedy. And yet, it was beautiful, moving, touching if not heartwarming, and downright inspiring. Hence, why I am writing this sequel.

Do not worry, I am not stealing this from him. We already talked it over and he gave me permission to adopt the fic's storyline and write not just one, but two sequels.

And this is my first attempt of exploring a happy ending for Spite. Thank you for this honor, hoagie, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Can you taste it?

Oh, please, tell me that you can taste it!

That sweet taste of iron, oh, it's so amazing. I tell you, nothing can compare to the way that metal dances on your tongue. It's like it's really, very, extremely sour, but without being sour at all. It's like a lemon landed in my mouth and was hell bent on teasing me, makes me fill like a teenage girl chasing after boys in high school again. And the salt, oh, don't forget the salt in it to. It's not a lot, it's not a little, it's _just_ right and completely balanced within the metal. Trust me, this can become addicting if you let it.

Not that I just let it, in fact, I have great control over myself, if I do say so myself. It's just that in my line of work, I've become less and less of a stranger to this taste. Hell, when you just consider my entire life, this taste and I are practically old friends that take the time to meet up and have a few drinks.

You see, the human body is actually made up of a very small percentage of iron-uh, no, no, no, I'm not a cannibal. I don't eat other people, however, I have tasted my own blood before like almost any other person.

Sometime, it was because I lost a tooth when my new ones were coming out. Sometimes it was because I fell on top of something, and lost a tooth. Sometimes it was because I was in a fist fight...and I knocked all of their teeth out. It doesn't all revolve around losing teeth, I could have bitten my tongue or my lip. I could also have gotten a little cut on my finger and sucked on it.

Also, I tend to be a very violent person with very violent tendencies. This might have led to a few instances where I've gotten to taste the blood of others through smelling it. You know how you smell something and suddenly you can imagine it on your tongue. Well, let me tell you, the smell does nothing to diminish its flavor.

I may sound like a vampire to you, but I'm not. Point of the matter is that I've had plenty of chances to taste blood, and I love it every single time.

...Except this time.

This time, there's something wrong with this blood. It's a little too sour, in fact, it's just plain old sour. I know I mentioned this before, but iron just teases me, it never actually delivers. But all I can say is that my mouth feels like its been infected with some dangerous bacteria that needs to be killed with fire.

What's more, it was really salty. Forget too little, this was just too much, it was not right at all. Though I can't blame that on the blood, the excess of salt came from the tears. My tears, they were the only things that were mine.

The blood belong to him.

He was right there, in front of me. After all these years, I finally found him. Oh, he was a little gruff, shabby, and could have used a bath, but he was still there in all his glory. My heart fluttered more fragilely than newly born butterfly, as if it were an innocent and delicate little thing. That would have surprised about ninety-nine-point-ninety-nine percent of the people I know, including myself.

Now he was a better tease than any blood or iron, he really took me back my days as a teenaged, school girl who chased after the boys. There was never any other comparison, all others were false to him. I had searched for him for many years, and would have kept it up until I found him. I had nearly destroyed an entire world for myself, but I would have built it all over again.

Just for him, no one else.

And, yet, out of the ninety-nine-point-ninety-nine percent of people, including myself, he was point-zero-one percent that knew how I felt for him. He knew my true feelings for him; don't ask me when, maybe he'd always known. He was one of the few people to actually pay attention to me, whether he wanted to or not. He remembered me, adapted to me, and knew me. No one does that.

Just him.

And he used that. I don't just have very violent tendencies, I'm also very devious and conniving. You might say that I'm sadistic, and I could hardly defend my case. I use to enjoy causing others to suffer when I was a kid, now I've matured a bit and cause them to suffer for business reasons. Still, I can't say I don't love my job.

Sadly, he wasn't an exception from my carnage. In fact, he was my prime target. Oh, the fun we had together, those were, without a question, the best days of my life. I miss them.

I miss him.

He knew how I felt for him, and he used that against me. He knew that I would stop at nothing to find him, and he lured me here. He knew I would throw my life away for his, if it would give him some satisfaction. But, that itself wasn't enough, he wanted more from me. And what more could I want, what more could I value, than my own life.

Him.

Right when I finally found him, when I finally had him all to myself, when everything in my life that I could have possibly wanted was finally coming together, he took all meaning away with himself. He pointed the gun to his head with a smile, oh that beautiful smile on his handsome face, and he pulled the trigger. He covered the wall with his brains, the floor with his blood, and he left me with this feeling.

You can argue that I pushed him to this, fair enough, but I will go one step further. This feeling, hmm, it wasn't acidic. That was to quick, easy, and noticeable. No, this was a homemade venom that had been developed over years of hatred that he injected me with. It was smooth, really smooth, taking my breath away, leaving me paralyzed, and slowly killing me inside.

Why, Timmy, did you learn this from me?! Oh happy days, he was just a child when I last saw him before this day, but he was smart. He knew me, evolved around me, and learned from me. I knew this pain was really familiar; it might have been his first time hurting someone like this, but he did it so spectacularly. I taught him so well.

Which begs the question, who's fault is this? He pulled the trigger, but I pushed him, made him when you give it some thought. Did he give me this pain, or did I have only myself to blame for all of this. I'd ask him, but...yeah, that's not going to happen. That's the beauty in it, I had no idea he would be capable of such an act. I was extremely surprised that this was what it had all been leading to, our lives that is. And maybe I'm not supposed to know, maybe he's intentionally leaving it all to my imagination. If it's all the same with you, however, maybe we both had just evolved into really bad people.

Hey! We finally have something in common, something that can really bring us together and put us on the same level.

What a beautiful thing we share!

...What a disgusting thing we share.

* * *

Suddenly, I wake up from the nightmare I was having. My mind had been wandering back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness, it's the only way I can deal with the pain...

"Why..." I manage through my sobbing "why did you do it." I knew why, it was all to get back at me and everything I had done to him. That goes back, way back, to when he was just a little boy and I was young teen. I was nothing more than a bully, bent on causing him misery. The real question wasn't why he did it, I already knew that reason.

"Why...couldn't I just leave you alone..."

Yeah, that's better, a whole lot more clear. I'm the bad guy here, evil at its finest, the main villain. And the hero won this battle...so why do I feel like I am the victim at the same time. No matter how sick this is, it's justice on my case.

You win, Timmy Turner, you win.

Suddenly, I lift my head to the sound of footsteps. "Who's there?!" I manage to choke out.

At first, there was only silence.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a voice comes from outside. My brain begins to work a little faster as I become more aware of what's going on around me.

My name is Vicky, and I have dominated the world. Sounds like a villain out of a comic book, only difference is that I actually succeeded a little while ago. I had everything I could have wanted, power, fame, and money. The only thing that was missing was the man I fell in love with.

I finally found him here, within the ruins of Dimmsdale, the city where we were born and raised. Here, in this little shack, he was waiting for me to come to him. I had him marked down as the most wanted man in the world, there was no escape. Though he had been evading me at every chance, once he was cornered by my soldiers that was the end of it.

Or so I thought, he had one last trick. One last escape plan, and, once again/for the last time, he slipped right through my fingers. My men were on stand by outside, several hundred meters back, giving us plenty of privacy. I'd made my orders plain and clear to them, they knew the consequences of disobedience. But when there's a chance of your boss being dead, you have to ignore certain rules.

I blink as a new thought came to mind. A new plan had built itself in the back of my head and was making its way to the center of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, get in here," I call out to him. A bit of ruffling footstep follow after my command, and soon he burst through the doorway within a few seconds. My back is turned to this guy, so that he cannot see my face just yet. I'm using the tip of my fingers to wipe some tears away, but, to my subordinate, I was pinching the bridge of my nose because of some minor annoyance.

"Holy shit, you got him, ma'am!" he mouths off when he sees the body. Walking over to the corpse, he kicks it as he grins. I whence slightly, the new emotion seeping from my body isn't my sadness anymore. The tears have disappeared, leaving me open to a more, familiar sensation.

I turn around, now that I have seemingly been brought under control, and step over to him. He's the typical balaclava uniform soldier, so I can't see his face very well, but I know he's smiling.

"Rotten bastard, giving us all this trouble." He seemed to noticed that I had moved and quickly turned towards me. Wisely enough, he avoids making eye contact, but it's obvious that he is in bliss. "Giving _you_ all this trouble."

His attempt to correct his words do nothing to earn my favor, but I'll admit they're pretty close. No, actually they're polar opposite of the truth. I guess they're some form of irony, but that won't matter anymore.

I smirk as I say "Indeed." Turning to Timmy's body and making a gun with my finger while adding "Headshot." I pat the soldier on his shoulder, giving him the illusion that I thought he was worthy of my presence, before sitting down in the chair.

"There will be a funeral today," I say as I relax in my seat.

The man nods his head "Hmm, he gave us a good run."

"Not for him," I respond. "No one will remember him, I made sure of that. I took everything from him, and him from everything. If there was someone besides myself, who knew him, they held their own funerals for him a long time ago. Nope, I am the only one left to morn his death and I doubt he would let me."

"...So, if not him..." the grunt of mines was trying to figure this out with his little brain.

"Well, not me of course. I am the most hated woman on this planet. Everyone knows me, and no one with a right mind will do anything less than celebrate."

"Ma'am!" he gives his best attention stance, trying to impress me with loyalty. "Any resistance to your rule will be met with lethal force. All will bow before you and do it gratefully."

I smile, he does good work at kissing my ass. "Don't worry your little head about it."

He looks at me with confusion.

"Instead, worry about the funeral. I mean, you have friends and family?"

"...Y-yes."

"Good," I smile before showing him the pin to his grenade. "Why don't you focus on how nice your name will look on a tombstone."

He turns to his shoulder in an instant, right on time for the explosion. And as the intense heat and shockwave engulf him, my anger is satisfied. No one puts their hands on him...except me. I close my eyes, the intensity is to much for me to bare. I only have a fraction of a second to live, but it feels slightly longer. I always wondered what my death would be like, and, considering it was in the face of an explosion, I can't say that I am disappointed. I also wondered if my life would flash before my eyes, but, apparently, not a single one of the ghost from my days confronted me. I was on my own, just like I've always been. And as the explosion comes to me, I can't help but hope that Timmy is enjoying his going away gift as much he enjoyed beating me at my own game.

And suddenly, just as I was about to be swallowed by oblivion, a second explosion went off inside the house. It was loud, really loud, but at the same time is was softer. After a few minutes of waiting in the chair, I realized that I wasn't dead. Opening my eyes, I also realized I wasn't in the shack either. This was...

"...What is this place?" I whispered softly as I am overwhelmed by the sight which fills my eyes. The afterlife? I think whoever's in charge here made a mistake, because this looked like heaven. There were islands of puffy, sparkly clouds floating in front of me. Each of them were connected by roads and bridges of rainbows. Some of the clouds actually held buildings, houses, skyscrapers, etc. The particular one I was standing on had a sign which said-

Sudden movement above me, I waste no time in looking up to see what was it. I am shocked to find more proof that this might actually, because floating above is an angel. She's like the cupid kind of angel, small body, stubby legs, almost like a child. She was also a pinkette, had a golden crown floating on her head, and held a black stick with a star on its end.

But there are a few things that I notice are a little different than what I expected. For one, angles, or at least the ones I know of, had bird like wings and wore white robes. This had clear, see through, insect like wings and wore a yellow shirt with black pants. Also, in my opinion, angels tend to be cheerful and happy. This one looked as if she had cried her heart out with red eyes and tears streaming down her face like rivers.

And, to top it off, they were focused on me. They accused me of some great crime and judge me with hatred. I was about to ask her what her deal was when she said:

"You're not getting off that easily."

And the meaning of those words hit me like a shit ton of bricks. I dropped to my knees as my face met with the soft ground, the tears which I thought I had under control were making come back. Even in death, Timmy's spirit would not let me escape from reality. I was doomed to live with this pain until I died from old age, there was no shortcut.

"Wanda!" a new voice called out not far from here. "What do you think you're doing?!" A new explosion was set off as something large and heavy landed a few feet away from me. The impact was so heavy and powerful, I was actually tossed onto my back. Looking towards the cloud which had risen up, I see an enormous shadow standing inside of it. The person it belongs to doesn't wait for the cloud to disperse, and instead steps out of it.

My eyes widen in shock as I see the juggernaut before me. This guy was insanely buff, he looked as if he practically lived in a gym. His tanned muscles looked like they had been carved from a slab of marble instead being formed from actual flesh. He wore a military style uniform, green war tank, green army camouflage pants, and knee high steel toed boots. Top it off with an army haircut, and this guy looked like the real deal. He didn't look anything like the angel above, but he carried a much larger version of her wand. So obviously, the two were in some kind of league.

"You bring a human to our domain, right within walking distance of our homes," he's also speaks with a typical tough accent. The angel known as 'Wanda' doesn't waver, which surprises me because I figured the big guy was in charge here.

She shoots back at him "Oh please, it's not like no fairy has never done it before."

"Not with adults," he replies.

Sneering, she refusing to bend to his authority. "Oh, is that all that matters to you. Well, some of these humans used to be children. Children who used to be very important to us. Children who have risked their lives to save us and our world. Children who came to us to seek refuge when their own world was crumbling to pieces. Children who you sent back to be hunted like some wild animal by an obsessed sociopath."

"Let it go Wanda-"

"DAMMIT JORGEN! He was _my_ son! Timmy was _my_ child! We owed him sanctuary and you refused to stop shoving you nose into 'Da Rules', which, coincidently, is up your own ass," her tears race faster across her face as her anger reaches a critical point. "I blame you for his death, just as much as I blame her!"

Suddenly, she stops and turns back to me as if she just remembered I was here. Not going to lie, I was shocked at was I hearing. It all seemed like a gallery of bad dreams, and I kept drawing the short straw which lead me back to my worst nightmare. How this angel-no, how this fairy was related to Timmy, I did not know. But I am certain that she had inherited his finally will.

"Fine, Timmy grew up. He's no longer my responsibility," she says in a dangerous tone. "But I want to grant him one last wish, and make this bitch suffer for as long as possible." She raises her wand menacingly above her head, it start to glow and hum with power. I can do nothing but just sit there as I await my punishment, for what she does to me is well deserved at this point.

_Poof_!

I blink as my surroundings change for a second time that day. This time, I am somewhere far more familiar. Instead of being in a city of clouds, I was inside a living room. The walls were green and the floor was blue. I was sitting on a coach and the door was to my left. From here I could see a kitchen on one side of the room, and some stairs on the other side. I try to figure why I'm here, but all I can really think is that I know this place a little too well.

"Looks like the original," a voice comes from my right. I turn my head to see who it is, but no one is there. Then, I got an inkling to look down and see that I am sitting right next to another fairy. This time, it's a little man, about the same size as that female fairy from just a moment ago, with green hair. He turns to me with similar eyes as the female from before, evidence that he had also broken down into tears not long ago. "Don't you think so, Vicky?"

The fact that he knows my name surprises me, and if I hadn't had my mind blown by everything that happened today I probably would've gasped. But, I instead consider his words carefully, looking back at the room we're in. I see that behind us are some curtains, to a window, are closed. In front of us, however, is a TV. And then it all comes crashing back to me.

"This is his house," I say with sudden realization. "This is Timmy's house!"

The fairy puff some air out of his nose, in a bit of mocked laughter. "It would have been, but Jorgen wouldn't let him come to Fairy World when he had became a full blown adult. It's a shame, me and Wanda had put so much time into detail when we built. It felt as if we were all going to be together, just like the old days," he smiles as memories flash before his eyes "We even built it so he could have gotten away from you, so it was pretty much the same as those times when you think about it."

His words sting me, and I am silenced. I turn back to the T.V., not sure of what to do but follow his lead. When I see what the green fairy is watching, I feel something break inside. What's playing is a video of Timmy, back when he was ten, with the green and pink hair fairies. He's talking to them, saying something about a 'wish'. But as the tears build up in my eyes I can't understand what he is saying. Just hearing his voice seems to good to be true, and it's driving me insane.

"Where do you get off crying in front me," he says as he watches the screen with a face of stone. "Sure, I stopped Wanda from doing god-knows-what to you, and I'll be hated by my wife for all eternity. But the reason why was so I could save her from being punished any further by Jorgen. Timmy...Timmy was my son, and you took my child from me."

I look at him as he turns towards me. He does not shed a tear, but his eyes are bursting with emotion.

"So why...why do you get to be the victim?!" he shouts as he waves his wand and two things _poof _into existence. One is box of Kleenex, the other is a muffin, and both float in mind air. He takes a tissue and wipes his face clean, then he offers me some as the box floats closer to me. Grudgingly, I accept as a I take one to wipe my eyes. Though it was obvious that he did not like me, it was the first time that day, or in a long while for that matter, that anyone had been genuinely nice to me.

As I finish, the muffin floats down towards us. It has a green wrapping, with purple frosting that is topped with star like sprinkles. I could easily tell it was no normal muffin.

"Aren't you curious about how he figured it out?" the fairy asked. "How he knew you were in love with him?"

I stay quiet, but I am eager to hear what he has to say.

"When he came here, I wanted nothing more than to bring him into this house and keep him here. Keep him safe," he began to explain. "But Jorgen wouldn't let me, and no matter what Wanda and I couldn't do anything to stop him. We couldn't even grant him wishes because Jorgen took our wands away. But there was one thing I could do, one thing that Timmy begged me to do. And that was get him this muffin."

On any other day, I would have laughed my ass off. But not today...today, I had to know why this was so important.

"This is a magic muffin, sacred to my race. It can grant any wish to whoever takes a bite out of it, its power is on a whole other level. When I gave this to Timmy, he could have wished for anything. To be a kid again, to change 'Da Rules' if only to give him a loop hole to let him in to fairy world as an adult, anything. But you know what he wished for." The muffin starts to rotate. And when it finally stops, I see a large chunk has been bitten out of it. The fairy is looking at me through the hole that the bite has left.

"He wished that he knew why you were so obsessed with finding him." My heart sank as the words registered my mind.

"Was it to know your weakness in order to stop you? Was it to have some last minute clarity after seemingly escaping from your clutches?" he shrugged. "When I looked at him I saw that it was mixture of both. Then Jorgen caught us and sent him back to your world, but I already knew that Timmy wasn't going to resist. You had pushed him so far, I knew that he didn't want to stay here in this painful reminder of what you took from him."

He looks at me with...remorse? "I knew, that my godson was not the same person who was standing in front of me that day. And...as much as I want to hate you right now, I cannot agree with the method he chose."

He takes another tissue and clears his eyes before the tears can escape. I want to tell him that he's wrong, that Timmy was right to do as he pleased after all these years of me tormenting hm. But before I could, I thought entered the back of my mind.

"Wait?!" I say quickly, getting his attention. "You're a fairy, right? And you have magic, yes?"

He nods after a second.

"Can't you just bring him to life?"

He snorts before saying "There are rules a fairy must abided by, and raising the dead for any reason goes against them."

However, I stubbornly point to the floating muffin and reply "But you just said that whoever bites the muffin gets a wish, _any_ wish."

"Eating the muffin is also forbidden for a fairy, we only give them to humans."

He turns his head, refusing to look at me and I figure that his last sentence reminds him of Timmy. I don't want to cause anymore pain to anyone, but I can't help but feel like we're giving up to easily.

"Then I'll do it," I reach a hand to the flying pastry, but, before I can grab it, it poof away and reappears on the other side of the fairy.

"When I said we give these to humans, I meant we give them to our god children," he said flatly.

"Fine, then make me your godchild," I bark back, a sudden fire had grown inside of me as I slowly return to my natural self.

"You don't fit the description of a fairy godchild," he remained unwavered. "Besides the obvious of you not being a kid, a fairy godchild has to extremely miserable to have fairy godparents."

I feel like that sentence probably explained some things, considering the past, but I retort without fail "The love of my life has weaponized suicide to destroy me after I met him for the first time in years, I'm pretty fucking miserable."

"And as twisted as that was, he also had some reason behind," he started to look a bit angry. "You destroy the home you were born and raised in, you take over the world and forced the entire human race to live in a dictatorship. Forget about when you were kids and you tormented him, that's child's play considering that you basically chased my boy to death. What guarantee do I have that you won't just use this muffin to conquer the universe, and put me, my wife, and my people through even more pain than we already have from just watching you."

I want to lash out at him, magic or no magic, I wanted to show this fairy what it means to cross me. But before, I even lift my fist, my hand drops back down to my lap.

"...Because...because when I get angry, or sad, or anything that just leaves me with a hole in my chest, my first instinct is fill it. But the way I do this is by hitting other people, attacking in more ways than just physical, making them feel less than what they, or just taking things that don't necessarily belong to me," I tried to slow down a bit, my breathing is starting become erratic. "But it only makes that hole grow bigger, until my entire being and existence is just one that hurts other people."

Silence.

"I don't want this hole anymore," I wipe away a newly shed tear. "So, please...help me bring him back."

The fairy was quiet, the look on his face said that he was surprised and confused. When he finally spoke, he no longer held contempt or hatred towards me in his voice.

"I want to help you, even with the muffin. But, there's just a too much of a gap," he says slowly. "Timmy saved our world so many times, for him to bite the muffin would only earn a slap on the wrist if not a full pardon. You, even though I know you want to do good now, enslaved an entire planet. I just don't know if my people could let that go."

His voice dives away as he becomes quiet again. What could I do to convince him that I only wanted to help, or, rather, what excuse could I give for him to use against the rest of the fairies to allow this. I close my eyes as I try to think. Bringing Timmy back is my top priority, that would never change. Any wish that did not involve that did not matter to me. Releasing the earth from my rule might convince them, but, the way he put it, it didn't seem like they would just forget that and give me the muffin. The damage is done, and there's no guarantee that my organization won't just run itself by finding a new leader. If I were to destroy it, I would have to nip it in the bud. What if I could...

My eyes widen.

"I think I have an idea."

The fairy looked at me again with question.

"What if I trade everything for the muffin?" I say.

He seems a bit confused. "I don't think you have anything I want. My wife on the other hand-"

"Not with you," I interrupt. "What if I gave everything back to the world? Just stop everything and return it back to normal, as if it never happened."

Still confused he asked "And how would you do that?"

I look up, and he followed my gazed. When we were both staring at the muffin, the thought behind my plan seemed to click in his head.

"Yes...if you used the muffin you could-"

"Will you give it to me," I asked. "If I promise to use my one wish to return the world back to normal, will you let me have the muffin?"

He looks at me, really hard and serious. He still seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of handing the most sacred item of his culture to me. To be honest, if I was him, I wouldn't do it. After seeing everything that I'm capable of, after watching as I made the world burn, after I forced someone he cared for to go to the extreme, the last thing he should've done was give me that muffin.

"_Sigh_," he let out a long breath, before placing his chin on his hand. "You're so lucky that I'm the dumbest one out of my entire race."

And with that said, the muffin suddenly went _poof_ and appeared right in front of me. Still unable to believe that I won him over, I tenderly took the muffin in my hands as if it weren't real. It was light, just like a muffin. Despite its decorations, it looked just like a regular muffin. I was beginning to wonder if this really was as all powerful as he said it was.

"What exactly are you going to do?" he asked.

Silence.

"What I should have done a long time ago," I replied as I took a bite out of it and made my wish.

* * *

It. Was. Terrible.

It was so disgusting, I nearly spat it out on the floor. It took everything I had in me...to keep everything I had in me. I can't even describe how horrible it was, except that wishing for a better tasting muffin would have been smart way to start.

"You, could've warned me..." I stop as a new thought came to me. After all this talk, I didn't even know his name. Feeling a bit awkward, I look back at him to ask what it was. But he wasn't there. I turned my head as I tried to look for the fairy, but, to no avail, I could not find any trace of him. It was as if he was never there. The T.V. was turned off, and the curtains were opened.

I half expected to see the rest of fairy world when I turned around. But when I did, I felt my jaw drop wide open.

The only clouds outside were the ones in the blue sky, the roads were made out of pavement and gravel as opposed to rainbows. The buildings were all regular houses, and the entire area was just a normal neighborhood. I blink before the realization hits me.

"It worked. My wish-"

I stop short as the front door opens and Timmy walks in. He notices me as soon as he has one foot in, and I also notice a few things about him that are very, very different. For one, he's short, as in really little. He's wearing his pink hat from back when he was a kid, as well the pink shirt and blue pants. He also has his backpack, a sign that he had just got back from school. He is, by all means, a ten year old boy.

We stare at one another, as if two aliens from different planets just met. Neither one of us seemed abled to say anything. But, in the end, my bewilderment got the best of me.

"T-Timmy-" was all I manage before he bolted across the room like a flash of lightning and up the stairs to his room. "...Oh yeah, I forgot that he used to be terrified of me."

I hang my head in silence, becoming as still as a rock. After a few seconds, I began to shake in place of where I had been standing . At first, they were small, but, eventually, they grew into small tremors until I was unable to contain myself. Tossing my head back, I threw both of my hands into the air as I smiled wildly.

"My wish came true!" I nearly shouted as I was overwhelmed with joy. I couldn't believe it actually worked, I was so sure that I was eventually going to wake up in an insane asylum where some doctor was waiting for me with some pills. But there was no doubt about it, I had traveled through time, back when Timmy was still alive.

Which reminds me, I've got work to do. Looking up the stairs, I can hardly believe my luck. I turn towards the clock the Turner's keep.

"_I've got time_," I say in my head. Looking back at the stairs, I start to climb them. With each step I took, I could feel my heart beating faster than on the last one. It had gotten to the point where I could feel my entire body through it, like my own version of echolocation. When I finally reached the top, my own breathing had gotten so loud that I couldn't ignore it.

Timmy's bedroom door was right in front of me, and it seemed a lot bigger than I remember. Raising a hand to it, I open it and looked inside.

There he was, sitting right before me. He didn't see me yet, which was fine by me. It gave myself the chance to breath, collect myself, and watch him. In comparison to himself from the future, he was much cleaner. Though, if I had to be honest, he wasn't as handsome as his future self. No, currently, he was just cute.

Really, really cute.

I smiled as I watched him talk to his goldfish..."_What?"_

I was dumbfounded to see him actually hold a conversation with his two little goldfishes. I was beginning to wonder about the mental health of the love of my life, when noticed something a little odd about the fish.

For one, they were actually paying attention to him. I know that these fish don't have to constantly keep swimming to survive, but I'm pretty sure they don't stare intently at you as you take the time to talk to them...well, some of them at least swim around while you do. Plus, they had tiny little crowns floating above their heads. Also, these fish didn't have the usual bulging fish eyes, in fact, they actually had different colored irises. One was pink while the other green.

"-They were the fish this entire time," I whispered outloud. It was abit louder than what I thought, because all three of them jumped and springed into action. The two goldfish disappeared into their underwater castle, and the boy jumped to his feet. He seemed to have forgotten that there was no escape route made for him, and I was in the doorway. So he just stood there and avoided making eye contact with me.

Silence.

" Do you have homework?" I asked. He was slow to respond, but he nodded his head. I let out a sigh before adding "You can watch T.V. when you finish, you're free from chores today, and I'm making dinner."

And, with that, I left him standing there. Quite frankly I think I was as surprised as he was, as far as I could remember, the only time I had ever been nice to him was minutes before his demise. I try to put the thoughts away for the moment, I need to focus. I only have this one chance, and want to spend my time wisely.

Once I'm down in the kitchen, I check every pantry and and cabinet for something to start cooking with. After coming across a few seasonings and spices, I opened the fridge and freezer to find the main course. I see that Mrs. Turner keeps well stacked on vegetables, as for Mr. Turner-

I pull out some steaks and smirk. "Leave it to the man of the house."

In all honesty, I'm not even sure I know what the hell I'm doing. Cooking, while I admit that there were a few times when I had to make my own meals, was not my forte. I didn't cook, I made people cook for me and ate it when they were done. The only part I really liked about cooking was when I got to practice my blade work on ingredients while pretending they were my enemies.

Now that I think about it, I probably enjoy cooking more than I let on.

I put two of the steaks in a ziplock bag, and that it into a bowl which I feel with room temperature water. A little something I learned for defrosting frozen meat within a shorter amount of time. Next up was to chop up the vegetables I pick out. Mostly bell peppers, some garlic, an onion which cried more than I did by the time I was done. Dicing them up, separating their cores and seeds from the parts I was using, I did the opposite with these things and them insjde the freezer so that they could stay fresh until I was ready. Now all I was waiting for was the steaks.

Hmm, guess I'm done here. I leave the kitchen as I go to sit on the couch, and am surprised to see Timmy is sitting there with some worksheets. That was pretty fast, I wonder how much time had passed since I was down here. I take a seat on the couch and he nearly jumps out of the way, moving to the far side. I'm was a little hurt, but I couldn't blame him.

"Need help?" I offer. His face is possibly the most hilarious one I've ever seen him made. He stays quiet, but hands a piece of paper over. I take it from him, treating it with care, and give it a thorough look. It's funny, I haven't worried about school for a long while because I was so busy taking over the world. But some of these things are just coming to me naturally, as if my career option had kept me well informed over the material.

I guess my teachers were right, I really could use geometry and algebra outside of the classroom.

Scooting over, I pointed at a particular problem and said "You're close, but it's smarter to go the longer route. Much safer than taking the shortcut."

He nods his head. "Also, I'm seeing a bit of a pattern here. If you could, try working-"

"Vicky?" I hear him call my name. At first, it doesn't even seem real when he does, I almost tune him out by accident simply because the last time I spoke with him didn't end so well. I freeze, like a robber that just got caught, before I acknowledge him. He's a little shy, but eventually he ask "Are you feeling okay?"

The sudden question causes me to blink as I realize just how weird this must be for him. I knew I was pushing boundaries before, but I didn't get to see how well he was taking it. Trying to think of an answer that didn't sound too farfetched from the Vicky he knew, I scratched my head as I can hardly find one. So, I decided to be a little honest.

"From today on, I'm going to start treating you better," the words come naturally. "For you, I'm going to be nice from now on. Promise."

And with a slight blush, I turn my attention back to the paper. You'd think that I could handle a confession better the second time around, but, as far as I'm concerned, this was a new Timmy. And the words might not have been the exact same ones, but they felt pretty close. I gave a quick glance back to him and saw that he to was intensely focused on the worksheet as well.

"_Wow, I'm really smooth today_," I say in my head.

Within a few minutes, we're done with his homework. As promised, I turned on the T.V. and searched for something to watch. Ooh, the torture channel! I haven't seen that in a long time-

I notice that Timmy is shaking next to me, obviously seeing just how much I was enjoying watching pain and suffering. Guess I'll have to make sacrifice this time.

I hand him the remote, surprising him further by my generosity. Not going to lie, I love seeing that innocent face light up. He takes it, tentatively, and switches the channel a few times until it lands on the Crimson Chin. Meh. Only minor cartoon violence, but it'll do. As we watch, we both seem to come at an equilibrium. Timmy is so engrossed into the show that it looks like he forgot his fear of me, and I'm able to tell because I'm engrossed in him. Tootie would be proud...or jealous.

Sitting here with him, watching T.V., it relaxes me in a way I haven't been in a long time. I don't feel all to anxious, or jumpy, just easy. The cartoon wasn't all that bad either, and I find that I'm enjoying myself. This goes on for a few minutes, and I start to feel a little courageous. Stretching my hands upwards in a yawn, I let my right arm fall on top of the couch. Thing is, the kid is sitting right below it and in my zone. I don't think he noticed, or if he was just to focused on the show to have cared, but if he was letting me then I was happy.

So, for the first time, I had him for myself. Sort of.

I turn back to the clock and realized that the meat must have defrosted by now. A bit disappointed with having to leave, I slowly get up and make my way to the kitchen. Checking the meat, I see that it's ready to be cook, and put two frying pans on the stove. Cutting up some butter, I leave it to melt in one of the pans as I gather the few other things from before. Turning back to set them on the counter, my heart skips a beat when I see that Timmy is waiting for me. He stands there in silence, not sure of how to talk to me exactly.

"Umm, can I help you?" he ask. Feeling my face grow warm, I ask him to set the table. He hurries along quietly, taking care of the job I give him while I attend my own. The butter has melted in the pan, and I toss both steaks in along with some minced garlic. The way they sizzle is already making me hungry, but I have to focus on actually preparing the food before day dreaming about eating it. I take the frozen vegetables and toss the them in the other pan with some olive oil. Now that I'm being berated by two sizzling frying pans, both holding things that I might dare myself into eating raw, the last thing I need is a distraction.

"What are you making?" Timmy comes back when he's done. Dammit, kid, get your adorable face out of here!

"We're having sirloin with sautéed vegetables," I say as calmly as possible. He nods his head, but I can already see the corner of his lip is shining from a bit of drool. I don't blame him, aside from the steak, sautéed vegetables is pretty good. Neat thing to try out when you get the chance.

"So, how do you like your steak?"

"Medium-well."

"Well aren't we brave," I joke with him, causing his face to turn pink as he blushes. Ah! Kid, if you keep distracting me like this, I swear I'll give you a good reason to blush!

It doesn't really take long to cook a sirloin, just a few minutes on each side. Even less for the sautéed peppers and onion. Within fourteen minutes, we have our meal set on the table. Sitting on opposite ends, I watch as the boy stares down at his plate. His mouth is wide open, his nostrils are flaring as they check the smell, there's a bit a drool building up. And as nasty that last part should have been, it only adds to his charm. Then I noticed that I've been staring at him just as long as he's been staring at the food.

"_That's it, that's the last time you're getting away with this. Get over here, get over here right now. I'm going to kiss you_-"

"Thank you Vicky," he interrupts my train of thought before he starts eating.

"_...Cheater_."

I try my own handiwork out, and I feel like I've been slapped in the face. This...what is this? Did I make this? No, no way. I'm good, but I'm not that-

I look back over to Timmy, who's just harpooning the food. Taking in his presence at the moment, I realized that some dishes are best served when you eat them with someone you like. Smiling, I join him and hope that he's enjoying the food just as much as I am.

Later on, we went back to couch to watch so more T.V. Phew, never eaten so good in my life. We even talked a little while we ate; mostly about him and school, but that was good to. Now that we were back on the couch, we just decided to relax and take it easy for the rest of the day. This time, however, he handed me the remote and let me choose. I wasn't about to ruin it by going to the torture channel, sadly, so instead I went for something a little softer. And by that, I mean that I accidently turned it onto a romance.

No really, it was an accident.

I was going to turn it to something else, but Timmy didn't really seem to mind. A few minutes in and he was just as interested as before, or at least half as interested. Feeling a little brave again, I perform the arm stretch maneuver a second time. I didn't think he noticed, but I was wrong. This time, he leaned against me as I rested my arm on the couch above him. Quite frankly, I would've liked this even more..if I had been given some warning.

As soon as his head touched my breast-I'm pretty sure he was aiming for my side...pretty sure-an alarm went off in my head and I nearly had a heart attack. Reflexively, I would've killed any man that 'accidently' did this to me. Him being the only exception, I sucked in my gut and moved. The results, he fell right on my lap. And we got really, really quiet. I was as still as a stone statue, but he was as shaky as a startled rabbit. He must've been thinking that he over stepped his bounds, and that all of my kindness was about to disappear in an instant.

And so, I proved him wrong. Lifting my arm off of the couch, I pet him lightly on his head. At first, I was just going to ruffle it up a little bit for fun, but I ended up teasing each strand slowly. I felt him go stiff, hardly able to comprehend the affection I was showing him. But eventually, he eased himself into, and allowed me to continue. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, because, of all the things in the world, this is what I wanted the most. What the Timmy I knew from the future would not allow me to do.

To care for him.

As I use my other hand to wipe my eyes, I feel Timmy move his head from beneath me. Looking down, I watch as he stares up at me. I smile a little before we turn back to the television. And then that smile drops when I remember to check the time. Turning back towards the clock, I see that I've run out.

The door slams open and a voice calls out "Oh TWERP!"

My hand goes rigid, just like Timmy's body. We both know that voice, those words. The difference between us is that I'm not confused by this, just sadden that my little date has come to an end. And then I see her. She's a little thinner than I am, a bit shorter than I am, and just a tad bit meaner than I am...at that moment. But it's definitely her, or, rather, me.

I watch as my younger self steps through the doorway, wearing the green shirt that showed my belly button from before as well as those long black pants. Her first impulse is to turn towards the clock and check the time. She was supposed to be here earlier, right as Timmy got home, but she got sidetracked with another call from her friends at that babysitters club. This is the one, and only time she'll ever be late again. She will burn this day into her skull, and will remember it in shame for as long as she lives. But, worst of all, she will use it as an excuse to lash out on Timmy.

I only had one job, during these days, and it was not babysitting Timmy. No, my reason for being here, her true reason for being here, is simply that: being here. When his parents leave him to explore the world through their little vactions every week, I'm the one who stays around and watches over him. I'm the one who keeps him company, and make sure that he's not alone. Even if I was the greatest evil he had to deal with, at least it was _just_ me. I made sure he was safe.

All of this might sound one sided, as if I were making a last attempt to glorify myself. But it's not, because he did the same thing for me. I know what it's like to be alone, even if it was for a different reason than him, and I wish I had someone to change that. I might've have been forced to stay here with him because I was being paid, but, after a long time of doing so, my reasons altered greatly. I wanted to be here because he would be here, even if we were like cat and mouse we would still have one another.

But I had one job, and I fucked it up.

I don't take failure very well, and do an even shittier job when it comes to redeeming my mistakes. She will look at him and remember this day, embracing her negative emotions at the cost of her true feelings. Instead of using this time to come clean and connect, apologize and let the water flow under the bridge, she will be unable to handle that she wronged him. And, while I may not have been the nicest person to Timmy before this day, this is where the seed was planted. This is the day where I tried cutting myself off from him. This is were it'll start to be nurtured like the helpless infant it is at the moment. But I won't let it.

I'm going to destroy the spite that we both share right here and now.

"Ah there you are," she sees him laying down. Timmy is completely frozen in a mix of fear and confusion, this is the me he knows. "Did you miss me? Well I hopes so because you have some chores to do. And afterwards we'll play a little game of-"

She sees me for the first time, and her face drops. The light was off, so she didn't see me when she walked in. It also took her awhile before she could even see my face clearly, but when she did her confusement was almost as delicious as Timmy's.

"Hi Vicky," I say with an evil smile. Then, when it looks like her face can't move an inch in response, I mockingly say "Well, hello me."

She blinks before shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. She looks back, fully expecting me to disappear.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this house?" she shoots at me.

"I'm you and I'm doing my job," I say before adding "Like I should've been."

She grinds her teeth as her jaw clenches when my words set in. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I think you should leave. Now!"

I can tell she's getting serious. I might have broke things in the past and caused a lot of damage, but one thing parents didn't have to worry about was their kids safety...at least from anything but myself. Self defense, both on the first and second degree, was my specialty. Nobody, but me, was going to lay a hand on a single hair of my charges head. And the current me had a handful of that.

"Oh, it's no game," I say to her. "You're not going to believe this, but I'm you from the future."

I see her eyes nearly explode. I can feel that Timmy is also in shock, but at least he's handling it better. The younger me is about to say something, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll be leaving in a moment. And I'm taking him with me."

My words make both of them drop their jaws. Timmy probably can't even feel me playing with his hair anymore, and the me standing up has let her shoulders go slack. But she shakes her head and throws a glare at me that would send most running away in terror.

"You're not going anywhere with him."

I smile and say "C'mon, cut your future self some slack."

"Stop saying that, you're..." she can hardly say that we're not the same person. Not only do I look like her, but I'm dressed for combat and battle. It would be a little difficult for even me to argue with my legitimacy. So wisely, she changes the subject back to "You're not taking him."

"Oh, but I am," I say with a voice of confidence. "See, I lost mines, so I'll just take yours. Don't worry, you get him back in a couple of years. If that's even how this works."

"I don't think so," she's stubborn. "That's my paycheck."

I don't particularly like it when she acknowledges him as an object, it's one of the many things I've wanted to correct. So I play with it.

"You're too dense, do you really think I would leave you hanging. In a couple of years from now, you'll start the biggest war in the history of mankind. Even better, you'll win and all materials of value will be yours. Money is hardly an issue, and is the least of your worries. The only thing I really want is him."

She stares with a gaping mouth, almost as if she was weighing the pros of letting me have him.

Turning down to Timmy, who had been quiet this entire time, I say "See how she looks at you, how she's considering giving you up to me. You know her just as well as I do, she'll probably do it. But it might be better if she did, when you think about it. I'm a whole lot nicer than she is, you know this. I'll treat you better, keep you company when no one else will. Yeah, why don't you just come with me."

I can hardly believe I'm saying this to a ten year old, oh how the mighty have fallen. If anything, he probably wants nothing more than to not be in the middle of this. But sadly, he is. And that's because the one who needs to hear this right now isn't him, but her. I'm purposely hitting soft spots before they can sink underneath her surface. Looking up slightly, I can see that she's boiling over with fury. Her eyes are burning with an intensity that I'm quite familiar with, and her mind is mostly like filled with the thoughts of tearing my head off. I almost want to take a picture on cute it is.

"Timmy, get over here...with me," she adds.

"You're already over here...with me," I mock.

"Don't listen to her!"

"Don't listen to me."

"Grrr!" she growls.

As serious as this is, and I know it is, I can hardly stop myself from chuckling. This is kind of hilarious, if not just downright funny and ironic. No one talks smack about me except me apparently. My small laugh makes her even more pissed, and I can see her get a little stiff. "_Uh-oh, I'm getting serious,_" even that thought is funny. But I manage to wrap it up; I know that if I start fighting right now, I might miss the mark. I'm angry, as in the younger me, but I need something even worse than that. Holding onto Timmy, I stand up to my full height. I'm a few inches taller than the younger me, but whether or not that's intimidates her won't matter. She'll fight me anyway.

"Well, this was fun and all, but I need to go," I look down at Timmy, who is scared stiff. "C'mon, let's blow this dump. Say goodbye to your old babysitter and hello to your new one." I motioned my head a little towards my younger self, and Timmy slowly turns towards her. He looks at her for a moment, and then back at me. Eventually he does turn back to her, but his eyes dart back and forth between both of us. And then I see it. It's something that only I can see, or, at least, something that only someone who truly pays attention to him can see. Someone that cares for him, someone that loves him, someone who's there for him.

Locked in his eyes was a message that screamed: Help Me!

I'll be honest, I'm not even sure which one of us it was meant for. On one hand, the younger me is looking extremely, terrifying. He could have been asking me to take him away from her. On the other hand, some lady claims that she's from the future, where she's in charge of the human race, and somehow managed to 'lose' him. He could've been asking the younger me to take him from me. Who it was for, didn't matter to me at the moment. What matter was my reaction.

Looking at her, I see my eyes connect with Timmy's for just a second. They widen, proving that the teenage me understood the dire state he was in. And then I saw it to, what I was looking for. In her eyes, which had been filled with rage, I saw something else pop up. Fear, I saw fear in her eyes. That same fear spread to her face and eventually took her entire body hostage. She had finally realized just bad things had gotten. Good, very good, that's what I wanted, that's why I'm here. Being with Timmy was nice, in fact it was great. But the real reason I came back here was to scare the shit out of myself. Seeing that I had accomplished that, I drive the nail home as I turn to the door and step to it.

All hell broke loose when the younger me snapped and leaped at us. She threw a punch to my face, but I lean back and kick her in the stomach. My reach being longer than hers means I go unscathed, but, for her, it means that she's now on the floor and with a look that makes you think she had took a bite out of that muffin. I admit she's thinner and most likely lighter, but that's because my muscle mass outweighs hers. I didn't let myself go to waste in the future, something that I'm pretty sure has been reinforced into her mind.

I can feel Timmy cringe in my arms, and I feel my heart sadden. This is the boy I knew, the compassionate one I corrupted. I don't want him to see anymore, so I turn and start to walk out the door. But something grabs my foot. I look back, and see the younger me still hasn't given up. I'd pat myself on the back if this wasn't serious. She's raised herself to her knees and begs "Please...don't take him."

"This again," I do my best to sound irritated. "I told you, you'll have be rich in the future-"

"I don't want money."

I almost didn't think I would hear her say it, but I don't waste this opportunity. "Are you serious?! You're going to rule the world one of these days, just like you've always wanted."

"...I don't want the world."

I turn around, silently cheering her on in my head.

"Say that again," it's a command, not a question.

"I don't want the world."

"And why not."

"Because you lost your Timmy," she surprises me by the fact that she remembered what I said.

"True, and that's why I'm taking yours. You'll probably have to go through all this again, from my point of view, but in the end you can have him so long as your patient."

"But I don't want to lose mines, now or later!" she screams.

I can feel my heart racing, faster than ever. I know it's coming, I know what she's getting at.

"I love him-" quickly as possible, I kick her across the chin and knock her unconscious. I can hardly believe, I can hardly believe that she just said it. The words she utter were a silent, and powerful music against my ears. They drove me deaf and made me feel whole. My mission here...was a success.

"Vicky!" Timmy jumps from my arms and is at her side in an instant. I almost forget that while this wish was about me, it was all for him. He turns back to me, a little fearful but reluctant to be angry.

"Please, don't hurt her," he doesn't want to believe that I'm evil like my old self. Well, that's fine, I was trying to scare her more than him. I drop the act with a long sigh.

"I'm just making sure she was frightened," I say to him. "Don't worry, I'm not actually going to take you away. In fact, so longs as this works, I won't need to." I walk over to myself and pick me up. Then I set her on the couch and step back. Timmy is to my side, watching her sleep. When I look at him, I see that his cheeks are slightly red.

"This girl causes a huge mess in the future," I said.

"You said...she said she-" I see that he's having a hard time with my confession. So I get down on a knee and put my hands on his shoulders.

"And she does," I say as I look him dead in the eye. "I do, and I've always had. But I could never realize or admit it until it was to late."

"...When you lost me?"Once again, I am confronted by the terrible images. But instead of pushing them away and running from them, I embrace them. No more hiding, I just taught myself that.

"The day I lost you...was the day that I ended," I turn back to my past self. "If you could, please look out for me. I'm going to wake up from a nightmare when that kick subsides, and I'm not going to know what to do. Like I promised, I'm going to be nicer to you from now on. Could you just make sure that I'm alright, and be patient with her. She's just as sensitive as anybody else, and it can ruin her. Whether or not you accept me hardly matters, so long as you're alive I can live again as well."

And with that, I sit down on the floor.

"What are you going to do now?" the boy ask me.

Honestly, I shrugged.

"One of your little friends helped me get here with some nasty muffin," I smile as I see the shock on his face. "Oh yeah, I know. But, beside wishing to come here, I didn't think of anything else. From movie logic, either I just wonder around or I disappear."

He suddenly jumps over to me and says "But I don't want you to disappear!"

"I don't either, but it's probably for the best," I pet him on the head. "Like I said, I ended back in the future. There's nothing left for me, or me specifically. All I can do is hope that the me here does a better job than before."

I look up at the ceiling, wondering how this plays out. Wondering if disappearing is painful, or just easy. Do I even go to hell for all of this, or heaven, or anywhere. I don't know, and it scares me. But at least I've got to spend time with the love of my life before I went out. So it's a win.

I feel something grab my shoulders and see Timmy staring at me with a seriously look on his face. Sweet Jesus, it's actually intimidating me. I can feel my heart beating against my chest. It feels like my Timmy from the future, but instead wanting to destroy me, he's aiming for something else. Okay, I've had enough of you distracting me your charming eyes and beautiful face. Right now, before I disappear, I'm going to kiss you-

"Vicky..." his whisper felt like thunder to me. "I **wish** you had a happy ending."

And then his face plunged towards me as he kissed me on the lip.

"..._Cheater!_"

And then I went _poof_.

* * *

But instead of loosing all feeling, I stayed physical. In fact, I was still kissing Timmy...I was kissing Timmy Turner! I couldn't believe it, I finally, after all these years, had him for myself. And it was great, pressing my lips against those buckteeth made the entire wait worth it. And then he also tried to slipping his tongue inside me...

"_Aren't you a little young to know anything about that?_" I ask in my head. Oh well, I'm sure it's just a mistake. I mean our lips are touching and he probably had no idea of what to do with his taste buds so-THERE, he did it again! Except this time, he broke through. When his tongue met with mines, it began to wrestle and play with me. It even did this one amazing trick where it-OKAY BUDDY, that's enough!

Sadly, this game comes to an end and I push him off of me. It was surprisingly more difficult than I thought it would be, he hardly budge. He was heavier, bigger, and stronger. When I finally did manage to free myself, I gasped in shock.

"Something wrong?" that voice, I knew that voice. I hadn't heard it since the day its owner committed suicide. It couldn't be true. But when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw him. He wasn't gruff like before, in fact he was very clean. But, best of all, he was alive!

"Timmy?" I whisper.

He looked at me, a little confused on how to respond. "Yes?"

"Oh my god," I say as I put a hand on his chest...his very, muscular chest. "You're alive."

"Well, that's one way to put it," he grins. I'm confused at what he means by that, and then, for some reason, I look down. "_I guess that is one way to put it_."

"Now c'mon, we only have a few minutes until the kids wake up. Let's practice making some more!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa...whoa," I stop him again. "What's going on?"

Confused, almost as much as I am, he scratches his head and tries to think of an answer. Then, his eyes open and he snaps his fingers as he gets one.

"I'm seducing you," he leans over until our faces are inches apart. "Now make love to me you milf!"

...

My face. Was. Priceless.

Luckily, I was rescued by a door, which I had just noticed, that busted open. Two little shadows ran across the room, that I just noticed we were in, and jumped into bed with us. I had also, just, noticed that I wasn't wearing anything when I felt the covers shift across my bare skin. I was getting ready to destroy these midget assassins, when one of them hugged me like I was its mother.

"Mommy!"

...

"WHAT?!" I didn't even bother to keep this in my head. This was too much, all of this was just too much. My breathing becomes a little erratic, and, by the time I'm calming down, I see three pairs of blue eyes staring at me. I know one of them is Timmy, but who are these other two?!

"Vicky," Timmy gets my attention. "Do you remember me?"

I nod my head.

"But do you remember who I am to you?" he restates the question. To me, what does he mean by that? I try to think, but all I can-

Suddenly, my brain wakes up as I see in my mind an image in front of me. I see Timmy standing above me, the ten year old I knew, carefully tending to my chin as I'm sitting on a couch. I see him grow up into a teenager who I visit from time to time while I'm college, and vise versa. I see him grow into a young man who-wait, he's bending a knee in front of me! He has a small case in his hands and it's holding a diamond ring inside. He asks me a question, I remember the words as I tell him yes. Now he's in a white tux, and I'm in a white wedding dress. We're at the alter listening to some boring old priest, the bleachers are filled with our families and friends, but once the old man's finished we kiss like we've never kissed before!

"You're my husband" I say slowly.

I'm Vicky...Turner!

Timmy nods before pointing down at two children "And do you remember who they are."

The same thing happens before as my mind comes to life. After some, ahem, _passionate _nights on our honey moon, I developed some kind of stomach virus. Except this particular one didn't go away until nine months later and made my stomach swell up like a water balloon. In fact, I remember some water actually bursting out of me at one point. Then I remember this particular pain and-oh god, too much detail. I remember Timmy was there as well, I called him a few things that weren't exactly "Timmy". And then, there was crying, really loud crying as the nurse brings over a new born baby. I'm tired, but I manage to smile and look over to a beautiful, baby-OH, the pain, there's another one!

"Mommy?" a voice breaks me out of the thought. Looking down, I see a little girl staring up at me. She has glasses and braces like my sister, but hair like Timmy. Before I begin to ask why, I feel something break inside of me.

"Tammy!" I grab her and bring her into a hug. She's mine, she's my daughter. But, I quickly remember that she isn't the only one. Turning my head, I see my son by his father. He looks just like him, hardly any difference, except for his raven black hair. A trait he probably got from my mother and Timmy's father, but he's mine all the same. "Tommy, come here!" He smiles as he leaps towards me and enters the hug.

I'm happy, really happy. I have two beautiful children and the husband I fell in love with so long ago. I'm just so-

I start to cry as I hold onto them, and they take notice.

"Are you okay mommy?" they ask simultaneously. I am touched by their kindness and their care, and I want to tell them yes. But words are just so hard right now.

In response, they both scowl at me and look angry. I'm surprised, but I soon learn that they're not mad at me as they turn around.

"Good going dad, you made her cry!" the boy says.

"Why are you so mean to her?!" Tammy joins in to defend me. Timmy raises his hand to show innocence. I want to tell them that it's alright, that I'm just having tears of joy. But before I can, Timmy turns to me with a serious look.

"Vicky, I'm sorry."

...Hearing that voice, saying those words to me, pushes me over the edge.

I rush into him, my arms outstretched. I somehow manage to grab Tommy, Tammy, and Timmy all in one. Timmy might have been stronger, but I dare to say I was crushing him. And if I was, I meant to. At least without hurting him, that is. But I squeeze all of them as the tears come pouring out. My tongue is a mess like the rest of my body, but I manage to spit out two words that make sense.

"Thank You!"

Can you feel it?

That's my happiness.

* * *

It wasn't suppose to be this long, I swear. I'm just not necessarily good with one shots, and this is my first one. Capturing emotions, giving satisfaction, all in one page while telling the story. I'm not sure how everybody does it.

But finally, I'm done. I know that some of the characters are out of character, but if you read the fic this is the sequel to than you would understand.

Anyway, I'm glad I finished. Guys, Hoagie, I hope you enjoyed this.

I'm going to be doing a second sequel for Spite. It is NOT connected to this one at all. It'll be multi-chapter as well. I hope you like.

Please, leave a review or comment.


End file.
